The Logic Beween Rain and Happiness
by Meguri Au 'Sora
Summary: Aku tidak mengerti logika yang kau gunakan. Meski begitu, aku ingin mengetahuinya. Beri tahu aku. Salah satunya, logika yang kau gunakan untuk menjabarkan kebahagiaan dari tiap rinai air hujan. Tentang kebahagiaan, hanya kau yang mengetahuinya, Ayano. Dedicated for Light Fragnance's Birthday, ShinAya, AU. Don't like Don't read, really. OneShoot! More Warning inside.


**Oke... jadi... *tarik nafas dalam-dalam***

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KAORI-SAN!**

**Ehem... saya tau kalau saya telat seminggu, tapi saya pingin banget ngasih sesuatu buat _Light Fragnance-san_, makanya saya putuskan untuk membuat fanfic dengan OTP Kaori-san~ ShinAya.**

**dan kali ini, OC-OCku turut berpartisipasi dalam fanfic ini. **

**Semoga Kaori-san dan Readers suka X3 ini pertama kalinya saya bikin fanfic selain KanoKido...**

**Nah, sebelumnya...**

* * *

**Warnings! **: For sure gonna be Abal, probably OOC, Fluffy, contain OC, Gaje, dll.

**Short of AU. Ni cerita bakal jadi nyata kalau Ayano nggak bunuh diri, Takane dan Haruka nggak mati :(**

**Disclaimer :**KagePro punya Jin-san, Fanficnya punya saya, dedicated for Light Fragnance's Birthday

* * *

So...**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

**AKaR : Ame to Koufuku no ROJIIKA-The Logic Between Rain and Happiness  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hujan.

Lorong tempat deretan loker-loker penyimpanan sepatu itu nampak semakin suram dengan penerangan seadanya dan awan-awan kelabu yang menghalangi sinar mentari. Semerbak aroma mulai memenuhi indra penciumanku ketika suaranya menyeruak diantara deras rinai hujan.

"Aah... _doushiyou_...?"

Awalnya aku ingin menghiraukan gadis yang lehernya dililiti syal merah itu, tapi kebingungan yang tersirat di dua kelereng hitamnya membuatku mengurungkan niatku.

"_Doushitanda_, Ayano?" entah kenapa pertanyaanku justru dibalas dengan senyuman.

"_Iie, nandemonai yo_, Shintarou-kun. Hanya saja, aku tidak membawa payung."

Mataku menyipit pada kekontradiksian ucapannya. Jika dilihat sekilas, mungkin Ayano terlihat seperti gadis berpikiran sederhana, tapi jujur saja, otakku tidak pernah benar-benar memahami isi pikiran gadis bermarga Tateyama yang berdiri di hadapanku ini.

"Mananya yang tidak apa-apa,_ baka_." Gumamku.

"_Maa_, kalau syalku kubeginikan, kepalaku tidak akan basah!" ada nada bangga dalam seruannya.

Syal merah menyala yang awalnya tersampir di bahunya kini justru melingkari kepalanya. Sekarang gadis itu terlihat seakan sedang mengenakan tudung merah, yang agak tidak keruan bentuknya. Dilengkapi dengan senyum _Innocent_-nya, Ayano terlihat menggemas—salah, maksudku, dia jadi terlihat kelewat polos.

"Kh, _baka_." Tangan kiriku terangkat untuk menyamarkan tawa yang keluar dari mulutku, sementara tangan kananku kunaikkan untuk mengetuk ubun-ubun Ayano.

"Uu... _Baka tte iu na_, Shintarou-kun!" pipinya menggembung saat bibir mungilnya menyerukan protes, tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus daerah yang tadi kubentur.

Dasar... pukulanku tidak sekeras itu.

"Turunkan syalmu. Kita bisa pulang bersama," ujarku sambil mengeluarkan payung hitam dari tasku.

"E-eh?" sentakan Ayano membuatku mendongak."

"Kenapa?"

"I-itu berarti, p-pa-payungnya—ki-kita, ber-ber-b—" Kini rona wajahnya sedang berlomba dengan warna syalnya yang sudah kebali ke posisi semula, bersaing, mana yang lebih terang merahnya. Tangannya membuat gerakan-gerakan aneh dengan cepat, getaran bibirnya menghambat dirinya untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan lancar. Gerak gerik tubuhnya yang kikuk menyadarkanku.

'_Oh.'_

Kecepatan temperatur wajahku meninggi bersamaan dengan laju otakku mencerna arti dari tingkah laku Ayano. Sial. Otakku tidak sempat memprediksi reaksi yang dia berikan sekarang.

Bukannya aku punya masalah dengan gagasan pulang sepayung berdua dengan gadis itu, toh keadaannya memang mendesak. Akan tetapi raut wajah Ayano menunjukkan kalau dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan kenyataan itu. Satu fakta lain mengetuk otakku—payung yang ada di tanganku ini dirancang untuk satu orang, tidak bisa digunakan untuk benar-benar melindungi 2 orang. Ditambah dengan hujan yang bertambah deras volumenya, tak peduli kami pakai payung atau tidak, pada akhirnya kami akan kebasahan juga.

Jadi, aku—kami harus bagaimana?

"_A-ano_... Shintarou-kun?" suara gadis itu membuyarkan pikiranku yang mulai membentuk gumpalan benang kusut. Gadis di depanku justru terlihat lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

Saat itu, aku teringat pada satu tempat.

'_Ke sana saja.'_

"Bukan berarti kita akan sepayung sepanjang perjalanan," ujarku akhirnya.

"E-eh?" lagi-lagi gadis itu terkejut.

"Payungku tidak muat untuk melindungi kita berdua dari hujan sederas ini," aku melangkah ke tepi naungan atap.

"La-lalu—" ucapannya terhenti ketikan aku mengembangkan payung hitamku, menampakkan 2 garis merah yang melingkar di tepiannya.

"Ada kafe bagus lima menit dari sekolah ke sebelah timur. Kita bisa mampir dan menunggu hujan reda di sana. _Dou_?"

Saat melihat senyum manis yang merekah di bibirnya, aku baru sadar kalau pertanyaanku terakhirku mulai terdengar seperti pertanyaan retorik. Aku juga baru sadar, kalau senyum hangatnya juga menghangatkan diriku.

* * *

"_Ojou-sama, Gosujin-sama, May I have your order_?" seorang gadis yang mengenakan kostum _long-sleeve maid_ mendekati meja kami sambil membawa nampan kayu, memberi kesan klasik pada penampilannya. Rambutnya yang berwarna perak dan menghitam di ujungnya dikuncir dua, menjuntai di sisi tubuhnya. Harus kuakui bahwa kafe ini, _Coffee de Savier_, punya konsep yang unik—perpaduan antara kedai klasik dan pelayanan yang modern.

"Mai- ai hefu... ah?" berkali-kali Ayano mengerjap, mencoba mencerna arti dari kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari mulut maid di hadapan kami. Yang lucu adalah dia mencoba untuk mengulangi kalimat dari bahasa inggris itu dengan aksen Jepang yang kental. Aku harus menggigit bibir bawahku untuk menahan tawa, demi melihat sang maid juga mengerjapkan kelereng merah delimanya, pertanda kalau dia juga tidak memahami arti dari tindak tanduk Ayano.

"Dia menanyakan pesanan kita, Ayano." Ujarku akhirnya. Mulut gadis itu membulat sempurna, mengucapkan kata '_oh_' tanpa suara.

Sekali lagi aku harus menahan tawa saat melihat ekspresi tidak percaya yang melintas di wajah si Maid. Dia pasti mengalami kesulitan untuk menerima fakta bahwa kustomer di hadapannya, yang notabenenya siswi kelas dua SMU, tidak mampu memahami kalimat sesederhana "_May I Have Your Order?_"

Yaah... selalu ada pengecualian untuk otak Ayano.

"Uhm... kalau begitu aku mau... _Choko_... _Chokoreito Kong Panna_?" Ayano masih membaca pesanannya, tidak menyadari bahwa lidah Jepang yang ia pakai untuk mengucapkan huruf katakana yang tertera di bawah huruf romaji penyusun nama asli minuman yang ia inginkan, sukses menciptakan _scene_ komikal dimana wajah si Maid memucat dan mulai ber-_sweatdrop_ ria.

Kulirik gambar secangkir cokelat dengan _whiped cream_ yang diselingi sirup merah di atasnya yang ditunjuk Ayano. Hee.. seleranya bagus juga.

"_One cup of Chocolatte Con Panna with Strawberry Cream, and also one cup of Nutmeg Macchiatos, please_." Dengan satu hela nafas aku mengucapkan pesananku dan Ayano. Maid itu terlihat menghembuskan nafas lega, mengulangi nama dari minuman yang kami pesan sambil tersenyum kecil.

"_Do you need anything else_?" tanya maid itu seusai memastikan pesanan kami.

"_Nope. Not for now_." Jawabku singkat.

"_Let me know when you need anything else, Gousujin-sama, Ojou-sama_." Ucap maid itu sebelum berbalik ke belakang _counter_.

"_Nee,_ Shintarou-kun, apa kau mengenal gadis itu?" ketika _Maid _itu berlalu, gadis yang duduk di hadapanku mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku. Kelereng hitam pekat Ayano dipenuhi kebingungan.

"Tidak." Jawabku langsung.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa memahami kode yang digunakan _Meido-san_?"

"...Hah?" itu satu-satunya suku kata yang bisa kuucapkan. Pertanyaan Ayano berhasil men_non-aktif_kan sistem pengolah kataku untuk sesaat.

"_Sakki no Meido-san wa KOODO o tsukutta deshou_? Soalnya aku sama sekali tidak memahami apa yang ia katakan..." alis gadis itu mengkerut pertanda benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"...Apa yang selama ini kau lakukan saat pelajaran Bahasa Inggris hah? Maid itu hanya menggunakan Bahasa Inggris sederhana, itu saja." Jawabku ketika akhirnya otakku bisa menyusun kata-kata lagi.

"Berarti dia memang menggunakan kode dong! Saking rumitnya, aku selalu mengira bahwa Bahasa Inggris itu kode dari Barat!" Ayano mengulum senyum tanpa dosa untuk melengkapi kalimat kelewat polosnya.

Tuhan, tolong katakan kalau merusak properti dan menyakiti orang lain bukan lah dosa. Aku benar-benar ingin mempraktikkan adegan _fliptable_ pada Ayano, sekarang juga.

"_Omatase shimasuta, here is you order, Ojo—ara_, Aya'nee-chan?" suara yang ramah itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Saat aku mendongak, kudapati seorang pemuda dengan postur tegap, mengenakan kostum _coatless butler_ serta jepit kuning tersemat di rambut hitamnya untuk merapikan poni, dominannya di sebelah kiri. Sepertinya dia mengenal—bahkan akrab, mungkin—dengan Ayano.

"Kou-chan! _Nande koko ni_—ah! _Arubaito desu ne_?" pertanyaan Ayano dibalas dengan anggukan dan senyum ramah dari pemuda itu.

'_Kou-chan, eh?'_

"Aya'nee-chan sendiri sedang apa di sini?" giliran pemuda itu bertanya, sambil memindahkan dua cangkir dari nampan kayu di tangannya ke atas meja dan meletakkannya di hadapan kami. Senyum ramah masih terukir di bibir pemuda itu, tapi aku bisa merasakan tekanan berlebihan yang ia berikan ketika menurunkan secangkir _Nuttmeg Macchiatos _di hadapanku. Pandangan tajam yang ia layangkan padaku begitu cepat, nyaris luput dari perhatianku, tapi jelas saja Ayano tidak menyadarinya.

"Hanya ingin menunggu hujan berhenti. Ah, benar juga! Kou-chan, perkenalkan, ini Kisaragi Shintarou-kun, teman sekelas yang pernah aku ceritakan. Shintarou-kun, ini adikku, Seto Kousuke-chan!" nah, seperti yang sudah kubilang sebelumnya, otak Ayano juga punya pengecualian untuk tingkat kepekaan dengan sekitarnya.

"_Hajimemashite_, Shintarou-san! Panggil saja aku Seto. Ah, kau tidak marah kan, kalau langsung kupanggil dengan nama depan?" tangan kanan pemuda itu terulur, menawarkan diri untuk dijabat. Yang menjadi masalah adalah, aku merasa kalau senyuman di bibirnya tidak mencapai dua kelereng yang sama beningnya dengan teh itu.

Ragu-ragu aku menjabat tangan yang terulur, "Ah, ya, tidak apa-apa—!"

Benar saja, pemuda bermarga Seto itu meremas kuat-kuat tanganku dan memandangiku dengan pandangan mengancam, membuatku harus menahan teriakan yang nyaris keluar dari mulutku.

"Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke belakang ya. Nikmati saja waktu kalian di sini!" ujarnya setelah melepaskan tanganku dan berjalan kembali ke belakang kounter.

Saat itu juga aku membuat catatan pribadi untuk diriku sendiri : Seto Kousuke, adik—angkat—dari Tateyama Ayano, pemuda itu mengidap _sister complex_, yang benar-benar kompleks dan rumit.

"_Nee, nee,_ Shintarou-kun, menurutmu kenapa _Meido-san_ sebelumnya menggunakan bahasa Inggris?" rupanya gadis di hadapanku masih ingin melanjutkan percakapan sebelumnya.

Aku meneguk _Nutmeg Macchiatos_ku sebelum menghela nafas dan menjawab, "Kalau kau bersedia memperhatikan, kafe ini punya konsep campuran antara kedai klasik dan _modern service_. Tadi adikmu juga menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Kecuali warna rambutnya adalah hasil semiran, aku punya firasat kalau gadis itu blasteran."

Mengangguk kecil pertanda mengerti, gadis itu kembali bertanya setelah menyendok cream lembut di atas cokelat panasnya, "dari mana kau tahu tentang kafe ini, Shintarou-kun?",

"Adikku." Jawabku singkat. Tentu saja balasanku dirasa tidak memuaskan bagi si penanya, jadi mau tidak mau aku membuka mulutku lagi, kali ini dengan tangan kananku memutar-mutar sendok dalam buih busa bertabur bubuk _Nutmeg_ dan kepala dalam sanggahan tangan kiri. "Dia pernah menjadi bintang tamu dalam acara _variety show_ yang diadakan di kafe ini. Dia bilang kopi di sini enak, aku agak penasaran." Kali ini mulutku mengatup di akhir kalimat yang kurasa bisa memuaskan Ayano.

"Lalu, apakah menurut Shintarou-kun kopi di sini enak?"

"Bagaimana dengan pendapatmu sendiri?" aku balik bertanya.

"Buu, Shintarou-kun, aku yang bertanya pertama kali!" protes gadis itu.

"Nah, kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau menjadi yang pertama kali menjawab?"

"Shin-ta-rou-kun!" Ayano mengeja tiap suku kata dalam nama depanku sambil mengacung-acungkan sendok mungil di depan hidungku. Akibatnya hidungku jadi . kempis menghindari tetesan coklat panas dari ujung sendok itu.

"Aa, _wakatta, wakatta_," ujarku pasrah sambil mendorong sendok itu menjauh. "Menurutku kopi di sini enak, dan kurasa akan lebih nikmat lagi jika diminum saat tidak sedang hujan." Kujabarkan pendapatku.

"Eeh? Kenapa begitu? Aku justru merasa kalau kopi—oh, maksudku cokelat ini terasa lebih nikmat karena hujan turun." Gadis itu menyanggah pendapatku, memiringkan kepala sebagai simbol dari rasa tidak paham dan tidak setuju.

"Yaah, tiap orangkan berbeda-beda." Jawabku datar sebelum kembali menyeruput _Macchiatos_ yang tinggal separuh itu. "Aku hanya merasa kalau rasa nikmat di kopi ini berkurang karena hujan."

"Bukannya kopi atau cokelat panas enaknya diminum saat hujan atau saat cuaca dingin?" gadis yang mengenakan 2 jepit merah untuk merapikan poninya itu tetap kukuh pada pendapatnya.

"Memang, dan, aku lebih suka minuman dingin daripada minuman hangat atau panas."

"Hmph, aku yakin kalau hari ini tidak hujan, Shintarou-kun justru akan memesan _Cappuchino_ _float_, atau mungkin kau malah tidak akan datang ke kafe ini." Ayano mendengus samar dalam cangkirnya.

"Yep." Jawabku pendek.

"Urgh... harusnya kau bersyukur karena hari ini hujan turun, Shintarou-kun!" aku hanya mengangkat alisku sebagai balasan.

"Kenapa?

"Yah... kalau saja hari ini hujan tidak turun, mungkin Shintarou-kun tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk mampir ke sini kan?"

"...Kalau misalnya aku tidak punya keinginan untuk mampir ke sini, apa aku tetap harus bersyukur?"

"Eh... itu—"

"Lagipula, kalau aku benar-benar ingin mencoba kafe ini, aku bisa datang kapan pun aku mau, tidak perlu menunggu hujan turun." Gadis di hadapanku tetap bungkam.

"Jadi, kenapa aku harus mensyukuri turunnya hujan?"

"...kebahagiaan." gumam Ayano.

"Hah?" kuucapkan suku kata nyaris tak bermakna itu sambil menaruh cangkir kopiku yang sudah kosong.

"Karena hujan membawa kebahagiaan, makanya kau harus mensyukuri hujan, Shintarou-kun!"

"Apa maksudmu?" untuk kesekian kalinya logika Ayano tidak bisa diterima logikaku.

"Pokoknya, hujan membawa kebahagiaan! Akan kutunjukkan padamu nanti, Shintarou-kun!" ujar gadis bersyal merah itu, penuh dengan keyakinan.

"_Suki ni shirou._" Gumamku datar. Kulirik cangkir yang dari tadi digenggam Ayano. Kosong. Perlahan aku bangkit dari duduk dan mengambil tas yang kutaruh di bawah kursiku.

"Lho, Shintarou-kun? Mau kemana?" aku hanya mengedikkan kepala ke arah jendela sambil menyampirkan tas di bahu. Dari jendela terlihat jelas bahwa hujan sudah berhenti. Aku berjalan ke arah kounter selagi Ayano membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Permisi, aku ingin membayar. Meja nomor 17." Ujarku pada pemuda di belakang kounter yang duduk membelakangiku. Pemuda itu berdiri dan menoleh ke arahku sambil tersenyum lebar, bola matanya yang yang nampak seperti apel berkilat-kilat penuh arti. Pemuda itu juga menggunakan _coatless butler suite_, tapi berbeda dengan Seto yang mengenakan rompi hitam dan dasi kuning keemasan, pemuda ini justru mengenakan rompi krem, warnanya serasi dengan rambut karamelnya yang agak ikal dan dasi sewarna dengan bola matanya.

"_Juunana no Tsukue_... hmn, _Chocolatte Con Panna with Strawberry Cream and Nutmeg Macchiatos, right_?" aku hanya mengangguk. "_Then it will be_—"

"_Matte_, Shintarou-kun! Biar aku bayar sendiri!" suara Ayano memotong ucapan pemuda itu.

"_Ara, ara, koibito nano ka? Kawaii~_" pemuda berambut karamel itu mengintip lewat bahuku, kalimatnya membuat wajah Ayano memerah, dan sepertinya, wajahku juga bernasib sama.

"Aa~ _nante kawaii na KOUPURU_! Mungkin aku harus memberi diskon untuk kalian, atau kugratiskan sekalian?" jelas-jelas pemuda ini ingin menggoda kami.

DUGH!

Sebuah nampan kayu mendarat mulus di tengah-tengah kepala pemuda itu. Dari belakangnya, muncul pemuda lain yang lebih kecil dari pemuda berambut karamel, tapi postur tubuhnya masih bisa dibilang tinggi. Pemuda yang baru saja muncul itu mengenakan _black hoodie_ di atas _butler vest_nya yang berwarna hitam. Dasi yang melilit lehernya berwarna perak, dan karena tudung serta poninya, aku tidak bisa melihat warna bola matanya. Bagian wajahnya yang terlihat hanya bibirnya yang tipis dan tegas.

Yang mengejutkan adalah saat dia membuka mulutnya. Suara yang keluar dari mulutnya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah suara perempuan. Suara terperangah yang amat sangat samar terdengar dari belakangku, pertanda Ayano juga terkejut dan sedang berjuang untuk menutupinya demi sopan santun.

"Lakukan itu, dan aku akan meminta _Nii-san _atau _Nee-san_ mengulitimu hidup-hidup." Desis pemu-maksudku, gadis berparas tampan itu.

"Uu... _nandayo_!" seru pemuda berambut karamel yang tengah mengelus tempat yang tadi dibentur dengan nampan.

"Sekarang kembali lah ke dapur, atau aku yang akan mengulitimu hidup-hidup." Nada rendah yang mengancam dalam suara gadis itu tidak hanya berhasil membuat pemuda di hadapannya lari tunggang langgang menuju pintu yang sepertinya mengarah ke arah dapur, tapi juga sukses membuat bulu kudukku berdiri.

Gadis itu berbalik dan menurunkan tudung jaketnya, menunjukkan ujung rambutnya yang keperakan dan matanya yang _Heterochrome_, kelereng perak di sebelah kanan, dan warna emas menodai bola mata kirinya.

"Maaf kan kelakuan staff kami yang satu itu, dia memang iseng. Anda ingin membayar? Meja nomor 17?" sekali lagi aku mengiyakan dengan anggukan. Gadis itu memastikan minuman yang kami pesan sambil mengetik sesuatu di mesin kasir dengan cepat, lalu menyebutkan jumlah yang harus dibayar.

"Tunggu, Shintarou-kun! Aku bilang aku akan membayar sendiri!" lagi-lagi Ayano memprotes tindakanku yang hendak menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada kasir. Masih dengan tampang cuek, aku menganjurkan bayaran kepada gadis di belakang kounter.

"Shintarou-kun!" gadis bersyal merah itu masih memprotes tindakanku.

"Nee, _Ojou_-sama," Gadis berparas tampan itu memiringkan tubuhnya untuk melihat Ayano dari balik bahuku. "aku tidak tahu apa hubungan kalian berdua, dan aku tahu kalau aku tidak punya hak ataupun kewajiban untuk ikut campur, tapi biarkan aku mengucapkan ini padamu, _Ojou_-sama. Sekali-sekali, kau harus membiarkan temanmu ini memainkan perannya dalam menjaga harga diri sebagai laki-laki." Kediaman Ayano menandakan kalau dia menuruti nasihat gadis yang lain. Bagus.

"Nah, ini kembaliannya, Gosujin-sama. Terimakasih sudah datang, semoga selamat sampai tujuan. Datanglah lagi bersama Ojou-sama!" senyum gadis itu saat menyerahkan kembalian. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan dan berbalik, diikuti Ayano.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, kami menyusuri jalan dalam diam. Genangan-genangan air yang bertebaran di hamparan aspal memantulkan angkasa yang ungu.

"_Nee, nee,_ Shintarou-kun!" gadis yang berjalan di sebelah kiriku memecahkan keheningan di antara kami. Aku hanya melirik ke arahnya, memberi tahu kalau aku memperhatikan.

"Kapan-kapan kita ke kafe itu lagi yuk!" Ayano nampak menyukai idenya sendiri. Ketika aku mengangguk pelan, syal merahnya bergerak-gerak saat dia berbicara lagi, "Kita bisa mengajak Haruka-senpai dan Takane-senpai! Oh! Akan kuajak Tsubomi-chan juga Shuu-chan! Biar nanti keperkenalkan Shintarou-kun dengan adikku-adikku yang lain!"

Saat Ayano menyebutkan nama-nama adiknya yang lain, mau tidak mau aku membatin : "_Mudah-mudahan mereka tidak punya _Sister Compleks _macam Seto."_

Ayano terus berceloteh, dari keinginannya untuk mendatangi _Coffee de Savier_ bersama orang tuanya sampai pendapatnya bahwa aku harus mengajak Momo ketika berkunjung ke kafe itu lagi. Aku hanya mengangguk dan menggumamkan persetujujan sekenanya, tidak punya keinginan untuk membuka mulut.

KRING KRING!

"Awas!"

Refleks aku menarik tangan Ayano saat sebuah sepeda melintas dari arah berlawanan, nyaris menabrak Ayano.

"Daijoubu?" ujarku sambil memastikan keadaan Ayano.

"U—uhm, daijoubu... De-demo..."

"...huh?" heran karena suara Ayano yang terbata-bata, aku menunduk dan memandangi gadis yang sedang... bersandar di dadaku.

Saat itu juga aku menyadari posisi kami yang tidak bisa dibilang wajar. Akibat tarikanku, Ayano memang berhasil menghindari sepeda itu tepat pada waktunya, dan juga... jatuh dalam dekapanku.

Sontak aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala pada kalimat yang terkesan dramatis dan berlebihan itu. Tidak membantu. Suhu tubuhku, terutama di daerah wajah, justru semakin meningkat. Tidak, apa yang kupikirkan? Aku harus tetap tenang!

"U-uhm..." Gumaman tak jelas terdengar dari Ayano yang masih menelungkup di dadaku. Kalau kuamati baik-baik, gadis itu tidak terluka sama sekali, hanya saja tubuhnya berguncang pelan, mungkin masih kaget karena kejadian tadi.

Ragu-ragu, kunaikkan tanganku untuk mengelus surai hitamnya, bermaksud untuk menenangkan tubuhnya yang gemetaran. "_Mou, ii yo...hora, hora!"_ Agak kikuk, aku menarik tangannya lagi untuk membenarkan posisi berdirinya, dan menuntunnya untuk berganti tempat ke sebelah kiriku, membuat diriku sendiri berdiri di sebelah kiri jalan.

"Kau bisa berjalan 'kan?" tanyaku memastikan keadaannya. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk pelan.

Ketika kami melanjutkan langkah, aku menyadari sesuatu yang membuatku merasa kikuk. Meski gemetarannya sudah berhenti, Ayano belum juga melepaskan tautan tangannya. Yaah... agak memalukan memang, tapi aku sendiri merasa nyaman dengan keadaan kami sekarang.

Seperti orang bodoh, aku terbawa oleh rasa nyaman itu dan tidak menyadari seberapa jauh kami berjalan. Sampai-sampai—

"_A-ano, _Shintarou-kun... rumahku di sini.." Akhirnya gadis itu membuka mulut.

"Huh? Ah—ap... Oh! Maaf!" Refleks aku melepaskan genggaman tanganku. Ayano hanya tersenyum manis seperti biasanya.

"Kau mau mampir, Shintarou-kun?"

"Ah... kurasa tidak hari ini, sudah sore," ujarku sambil berbalik, bersiap untuk pergi. "Jaa nee—" kalimatku terputus saat aku merasakan tarikan pelan di bagian belakang bajuku.

"_Nee, _Shintarou-kun," rupanya Ayano yang menarik _seifuku_ku. Aku tidak memberi tanggapan, membiarkan Ayano melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Umm... _Kyou no koto, arigato." _Ujarnya. "_Soshite," _alisku terangkat ketika dia memotong kalimatnya sendiri.

"Seperti yang kuduga, hujan memang membawa kebahagiaan!" lanjutnya

"Hah?" dahiku berkerut. Lagi-lagi aku gagal memahami logika Ayano.

"_Ame no okage de, koufuku o moratta_." masih tersenyum, Ayano berbicara. Tidak menangkap ekspresi heran di wajahku.

"_Dou iu koto_?" ujarku, menuntut penjelasan.

"Hmm, begini maksudku. Hari ini, berkat hujan, aku bisa pulang dengan Shintarou-kun, bahkan mampir ke kafe. Cokelat yang kupesan juga enak, padahal aku hanya coba-coba. Aku bisa memperkenalkan Shintarou-kun dengan Kou-chan. Lalu..." suara Ayano mengecil, bersamaan dengan rona merah yang mulai muncul di pipinya.

Aku tetap diam, menunggu gadis itu melanjutkan penjelasannya. Sedikit demi sedikit, aku mulai memahami logika yang dipakai Ayano.

"La-lalu... entah kenapa aku merasa kalau hari ini Shintarou-kun lebih sering tersenyum dan tertawa dari biasanya, dan lagi, Shintarou-kun juga tidak menepis tanganku seperti biasanya, justru lebih dulu menggandeng tanganku," rona merah di wajah Ayano semakin jelas terlihat, bahkan menular padaku. Gadis itu masih meneruskan penjelasannya.

"_So-soshite... Sakki no KYARAMEERU kami no hitsujin wa... Watashi-tachi ga koibito mitai to itteita_... jadi kupikir, hujan memang membawa kebahagiaan..."

Saat itu, aku sudah tidak menghiraukan kelanjutan dari kalimat Ayano.

"Shi, Shintarou-kun?"

"_Koibito __**mitai **__janaku..." _gumamku sambil memperpendek jarak di antara diriku dan Ayano. "_**Koibito da."**_ lanjutku, sebelum mengecup lembut bibir Ayano. Gadis itu terkesiap, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan balas menciumku.

"Kali ini, logikamu bisa kuterima." ujarku setelah menarik diri. Melihat senyum manis Ayano, mau tidak mau aku ikut tersenyum, dan mengangkat tanganku untuk mengelus surai lembutnya. "_Jaa ne, mata ashita._" ujarku setelah mengecup kening Ayano dan berbalik pergi.

"Um, _mata ashita, _Shintarou-kun." balas Ayano, senyum manisnya belum terhapus.

Hari ini, aku mempelajari satu hal baru, yaitu sebuah logika diantara hujan dan kebahagiaan. Jangan salah. Ayano yang mengajariku. Dan, teori Ayano tentang kebahagiaan tidak pernah salah. Aku tahu itu.

* * *

...Sepertinya Shintarou tidak menyadari tiga tatapan membunuh dan sepasang mata berbinar-binar yang menatapnya dari balik jendela ._.

* * *

**Nah... 3 pasang mata yang ingin membunuh Shintarou itu.. : Kenjirou, Kano, Kido XD**

**Yang satunya lagi, Ayaka. Matanya berbinar-binar tipikal ibu-ibu ngeliat calon menatu XD**

* * *

**Dict's :**

**Chocolatte Con Panna ** : Chokelat panas dengan whiped cream diatasnya. yang dipesan Ayano creamnya dicampur sirup strawberry

Nutmeg Macchiatos : Kopi dengan buih lembut diatasnya. Punya Shintarou ditambahi taburan serbuk Nutmeh (semacam kacang)

Capucchino Float : Soda + Cappuchino dengan ice cream lembut diatasnya

Belum apa-apa saya udah pakai bahasa jepang... -"

_doushiyou : What should I do?  
_

_Doushitanda : Ada apa?  
_

_Iie, nandemonai yo : Ah, nggak apa-apa kok  
_

_baka : Stupid  
_

_Baka tte iu na : Don't call me stupid!  
_

_Dou : Jadi?  
_

_Meido-san : Maid  
_

_Sakki no Meido-san wa KOODO o tsukutta deshou? : That Maid just using a code, right?  
_

_Omatase shimasuta : Sorry for making you wait!  
_

_Nande koko ni_—ah! _Arubaito desu ne? : Why you're here- Ah! Part-time job, right?  
_

_Hajimemashite : Nice to meet you!  
_

_Suki ni shirou : Whatever / suka-suka kamu lah  
_

_Juunana no Tsukue : 17th table  
_

_Matte : tunggu  
_

_Ara, ara, koibito nano ka? Kawaii~ : Ara, ara, you guys are a lover, right? Cute~  
_

_nante kawaii na KOUPURU_! : Such a cute couple!

_nandayo : Apaan sih?  
_

daijoubu : Nggak apa-apa

demo : but

_Mou, ii yo...hora, hora! : There, there  
_

_Kyou no koto, arigato : thanx for today  
_

_Soshite : and then,  
_

_Ame no okage de, koufuku o moratta : Thanx for the rain, I obtain happiness  
_

_Dou iu koto : What do you mean?  
_

_So-soshite... Sakki no KYARAMEERU kami no hitsujin wa... Watashi-tachi ga koibito mitai to itteita : A-and then, the caramel haired butler just said... that we looks like a lover..._

_Koibito __**mitai **__janaku, __**Koibito da : **We're **not ****looks like **a lover, We **are **a lover  
_

_mata ashita : See you tomorrow_

* * *

Oke, saya tahu kalau Dict's nya labil banget, saya ngetiknya ngebut -_-. untuk Hello, Again Readers, kira-kira saya akan update minggu ini, tapi nggak tau hari apa -", gomen.

Nah, sekali lagi...

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KAORI-SAN! ***Teriak teriak pake TOA, tebar konfeti dan bunga-bunga.*

*Ditabok karena bikin rusuh*

MUdah-mudahan Kaori-san suka... Otanjoubi omedetou, Shiawase ni naru youni, soshite Ii no jinsei o moratta! gomen telat seminggu...

jadi, sekian dari Meguri Au 'Sora. Mata ne!

* * *

**#Bow THANX FOR READING!  
**

**RnR please? *nunjuk-nunjuk kotak repiew(?)**


End file.
